


gentle nights

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Obito was smitten, Kakashi had to do the first move.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814743
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	gentle nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'They were roommates' - prompt, on my [tumblr.](https://deeply-in-love-with-nerds.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **Enjoy!**

Obito was laying in his bed, staring at the blank ceiling above him. His roommate was snoring softly in his own bed, obvious to the messy feelings and thoughts which plagued Obito every night. He brushed a hand through his unruly hair and a sigh escaped his lips as he turned on his side.

He was looking at Kakashi’s naked back now, which was illuminated by soft moonlight, and once again he was dreaming with his eyes open. He was dreaming of painting little patterns on porcelain skin with his fingertips and kissing every little mole he could find. Sometimes he wondered if the scattered moles on Kakashi’s skin would form an image if Obito would connect them with a pen.

How many months was he in love with the other man, now? Ah, yes – ten months, eleven hours and twenty-nine minutes to be exact. He fell in love the moment he saw the silver-haired man for the very first time. Kakashi had been sitting on his bed, one of his beloved perverted books in hand and perfect eyebrow raised as he watched Obito tumbling clumsily into the room they now shared.

Another deep sigh, and Obito had the sudden urge to laugh about his own ridiculousness. Why couldn’t he just give up? Kakashi would never love him back, not in a thousand years, and Obito’s obsession with the other man was just too much. He didn’t have a full night of sleep in weeks now, to busy watching the soft up and down of Kakashi’s chest while he slept. God, but he was a creep. He didn’t want to imagine what Kakashi would say if he knew that Obito was watching him sleep every night.

Obito let out a low groan at the thought.

His focus was back on naked skin now, and again he was sure that his friend couldn’t have a clue about his feelings. Why else would he be parading around the room half-naked every chance he got? It was two months ago, that Kakashi began with this weird habit of just sleeping in his underwear and it was needless to say that Obito nearly had a heart attack as he saw his friend just in his boxers for the first time. Kakashi had told Obito that it was too warm to sleep in anything else, and the Uchiha himself asked the gods above what he had done to them in his previous life to deserve _that_.

He had ogled Kakashi’s naked body – his chiseled abs, the lean muscles in his arms and the strong, god-send thighs – and he had nearly fainted as he realized what he was doing. Kakashi had said nothing on the matter, but Obito swore that he saw a little smile playing on the other’s lips. Why Kakashi was smiling when his friend was obviously leering at him was a puzzle Obito didn’t want to solve.

A quiet snort startled Obito from his thoughts and with a furiously beating heart he saw that grey eyes were watching him amused. When did Kakashi turn around? Did he notice that Obito was staring? Well, sure he did, he just watched him doing it. Obito wanted to hide under his blanket, or better – where was the hole in the earth when you needed it?

“When will you finally do something about it?” Kakashi asked, his voice void of any emotion whatsoever. “About what?” Obito asked back, his heart nearly exploding in his chest. 

Fuck, Kakashi had noticed something and now he would tell Obito to just bury his hopes and dreams six feet under. He hoped that they would still be friends after this.

Kakashi just rolled his eyes (it shouldn’t look this attractive), before sitting up and leaving his bed. Obito watched, eyes wide, as Kakashi was making his way over to him.

“Scoot over,” Kakashi commanded and Obito couldn’t help but do exactly that. Obito was dumbfounded and totally done with the world as Kakashi slid under the covers, pressing his half-naked and hot body against Obito’s own.

“What-“ a whimper escaped Obito as Kakashi laid his head on his chest. “What are you doing?”

“It’s called making the first move,“ Kakashi told him in a no-nonsense voice and Obito’s heart short-circuited. 

_Making the first move?_ Does Kakashi mean it, like Obito understands it? He was too afraid to ask the other man, his fear of rejection eating away at his heart. Did Kakashi know of Obito’s feelings? Did he reciprocate these feelings? Why was he cuddling him? Obito could feel a headache coming.

“Do you want to lay there like a brick wall all night?”

Obito looked down, grey eyes staring back at him. Kakashi looked nearly offended and Obito didn’t know what was happening here anymore. “No?” he asked, before taking all his courage in a chokehold and encircling Kakashi with his arms.

The silver-haired man hummed, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Obito’s neck and throwing an arm over his waist. Obito couldn’t believe it. Just a few minutes ago he was laying here – alone – thinking that he’ll never get the man of his dreams. Did he fell asleep and was dreaming? No, Kakashi felt too real in his arms, his body heat warming Obito’s naturally cold skin and erupting goosebumps in its wake.

Carefully, Obito buried hos nose in silver locks, inhaling the familiar scent of Kakashi’s apple-shampoo. A gentle kiss on the skin of his neck let him shudder, and slowly he began painting little patterns on Kakashi’s naked back. It was even better than he imagined it would be. 

“Go out with me tomorrow?” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut, afraid of rejection even if the other man was laying in his arms. 

“Would love to,“ came Kakashi’s quiet answer and a bright grin was making it’s way on Obito’s face. He didn’t know why the other man choose this night to do something about Obito’s feelings, but he was happy that he did.

Obito fell asleep with a smile on his face and a half-naked Kakashi in his arms.


End file.
